This disclosure relates generally to a redundant mount system for an auxiliary power unit. Auxiliary power units (APUs) are typically mounted within a tail cone or elsewhere in an aircraft. An APU can provide electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic power prior to start-up of the main gas turbine engines for the aircraft.